The Joy of Highschool
by TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw
Summary: Alyss, the un-sociable sister of the captain of the basketball team, falls for her brothers , the captains, best friend. Drama? Yes. Enemies? Yes. You've guessed it; its the joy of highschool...
1. Welcoming

Hey guys! It's me! YAY! –Cricket- Mean people! Anyway, I decided to take a break form Naruto stories and do a story based on Rangers Apprentice. It's a high-school fic so it's a bit out of the ordinary! This chapter is dedicated to –spendo- basically because she let me do a story like this even when she was already doing a fic like this. It's called This Is It and it's really worth reading! F you would like to check it out, go to my profile and its somewhere in my favourite stories list (lol). Parings will become obvious in the second chapter so you'll just have to wait until then! Enjoy!

Summary: Okay, where do I begin? So basically there's this guy (when isn't there a guy?). He practically rules the school and I am, what you call, 'un-sociable'. I know it's a bit of a cliché for me to have a crush on the most gorgeous guy in the school, but can you blame me? Hes absolutely stunning! But then again, there is two small problems. 1. Hes my brothers best friend. 2. Hes taken. Hello year 10. Goodbye high self esteem.

Chapter 1: Welcoming

_Welcome. You have currently entered the life of Alyss Wilson. She is 15 years of age, single (but majorly crushing!), and very un-sociable. She currently attends Ranger High _(lol!)_ with 2 awesome friends and 1 sworn enemy. She is also now sleeping, but if you would like to wai-_BAM!

Sorry about that folks! Pre-recorded alarm, cool right? As my alarm has just told you, my name is Alyss Wilson. I am talking with you today to take you step by step in my everyday life. Some people would find this boring, and those people are absolutely right. But if you would like an action-filled, exciting story, you're still in the wrong place. But oh well! Anyway, while saying this little introduction to you all, I have gotten out of my bed and I somehow stumbled into my bathroom. I now grab my purple toothbrush and plop some mint toothpaste onto it. I am now brushing my teeth. You have to make a good impression in year ten, whether it be your first day, or a random day during the year. In my case, the first day of term 2. Now that I'm done brushing my teeth, I quickly rinse my mouth and run off to my wardrobe. I grab out a pair of black jean shorts, a white singlet, some white vans and quickly slip them all on. Not the best outfit ever, but trendy enough. I quickly grab my bag and walk out my bedroom door. As I walk into the kitchen, I see my twin brother Gilan eating some pancakes. Even though hes my brother, I have to say, Gilan is a good looking guy. Hes tall with short, straight brown hair, hes well shaved and he has got some serious muscle going for him. Unlike me of course. I have blonde hair, grey eyes and I'm tall and slim. No, I do not starve myself, just if you were wondering.

"Morning Alyss!" Gilan says with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hey Gilan!" I say smiling while I grab an apple to eat.

"That's all you're eating?" asks my worry-wart of a mother.

"Yeah mum. I'm having a big lunch today. Its hamburger day at school." Ok, I lie. I just wasn't hungry. But you try explaining that to my mother. I see Gilan just smirk at me.

"Well ok then sweety. Gilan, you should really watch how many pancakes you have then." Gilan just blinks and stand up.

"Come on Alyss. We'll walk to school together." He says to me grabbing his bag.

"Okay then. See you later mum!"

"Bye darling." Me and Gilan then walk out the front door.

"Hamburgers, ey?" Gilan questions me as we walk down our front garden.

"Oh shoosh you!" I reply throwing my apple core in the front rubbish bin. He just smirks at me and we walk off to school. A few minutes later, I think the silence finally got to Gilan so he decided to make conversation.

"So Alyss… hows your school year been so far?"

"Its been alright I guess. And what about you? Hows the big game coming along?" (P.S Did I mention Gilan was captain of our schools basketball team?)

"Oh its going alright. A couple more games before the quarter finals. But I'm fairly confident we'll make it to at least the semis."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you'll win the grand final. You and the rest of the team have been training hard all year." I reply giving him a re-assuring smile.

"Heh, thanks." Gilan says smiling back. After a couple more minutes of silence, we finally reach our big school.

"Hey, I've got to go meet my coach. I'll see you in class."

"Ok then. Bye." Gilan then walks off into the school. I sigh and look around. Only 3 more terms for year 10 but I know its going to seem like a lifetime. I look around a bit more and walk into the school. I can already tell that this year is going to be one hell of a ride…

_**Fin.**_

Okay guys, so that's the first chapter of this brand new story! Sorry about the slight changes but I just think things like Gilan being Alyss' sister fit into the story quite well. Stay tuned for chapter 2 which will be up as soon as I can get it up. Bye!


	2. What a bitch!

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while but it is holiday time here in Australia and I was in Queensland all of last week and the start of this week I had to do my holiday homework (which I still haven't finished). Thanks for all the adds and for the reviews! (thought a lot of people added me to their favourite stories list and not many reviewed ): )

Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: What a bitch!

"Alyss! Alyss!" I turn from my locker to scan the hallways. I already know that the voice belongs to my good friend Jenny. Just finding her was the problem. "Hi Alyss!" I let out a startled cry and turn to see my blonde friend looking at me smiling.

"Would you not do that Jenny! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Heh, sorry." She replies while scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, have you seen Evanlyn this morning? I just got here with Gilan a couple of minutes ago so I havent seen her." At the sound of my brothers name, Jenny just goes a light shade of pink while I stand there smirking at her.

"Um, no. I havent seen him…her! I HAVENT SEEN HER!" I see a few people turn their heads to look at Jenny but they then just keep on doing whatever they're doing. I just shake my head sadly at her. How naive she was.

"Hey guys!" We both turn to see my other blonde friend Evanlyn (Cassandra when im made at her) smiling at us.

"Hi Evanlyn!" me and Jenny say at the same time thus getting a weird look from Evanlyn.

"Anyway…what's going on today?" Evanlyn asks while opening her locker.

"Oh nothing much really. Jenny was just saying how much she is madly in _lurve_ with my brother." I then wink at Jenny while she just has a look of absolute horror on her face. Evanlyn just laughs. Then the bell rings so I put my left arm around Jennys shoulder and I say to her, "Oh don't worry Jenny. Besides, you'd make an awesome sister-in-law!" I then walk off with Evanlyn still laughing while Jenny just frowns and runs after us. After about to minutes of getting yelled at by Jenny, me and my friends finally reach room 433, our homeroom. I walk into the room to see that my brother and his possy (him and his two best friends) hadn't arrived yet. My friends and I just sit down at our normal seats and start to talk about anything and everything. I don't know why, but at the moment, I thought I just saw a little light bulb go off on the top of Evanlyns head.

"Hey Alyss, Jenny, guess what I heard on my way to school today." Hah, looks like I was right. Me and Jenny just look at her curiously and she gets the message. "Well you both know Grace if-course, right?" Ahh, how could we not? You see, Grace was the stuck up, snobbish girlfriend of the guy I like.

"Of course we know her Evanlyn, continue." Replies Jenny while resting her head on her left palm.

"Well apparently some random caught her cheating on Will with some guy on the football team." (BTW, Will is the name of the most gorgeous gut ever!)

"Oh my gosh! Does he know?" asks Jenny, now sitting up straight with her eyebrows raised.

"Well from what I heard, no. This random is to scared to confess! You know how girls these days are so easily intimidated by Grace."

"But seriously, what a bitch! Will is like one of the nicest guys ever. He seriously doesn't deserve to be cheated on." I say straightening up in my chair.

"Yeah I totally know. But we only know this due to my amazing eavesdropping skills so try to not tell anyone." I see Jenny just roll her eyes (probably because of the amazing eavesdropping skills thing) and I just smirk and say,

"Jenny, what's wrong with your eyes? Oh no! You might need glasses!" She just looks at me like I'm crazy but we both start laughing while Evanlyn just sits there really confused. (She missed the whole eye rolling ideal.) I then hear the door open and a whole bunch of girls sigh. Me and my friends look up to see Gilan and his possy walk through the door. I better explain this to you. My brother has two best friends. One of them is a guy named Horace. Horace is muscular, tall, blue eyed, black haired, good looking to most girls I guess you could say. But he was also a really nice guy. Hes like a brother to me. But the best thing about him is that he'll never judge you by your appearance. I remember once when were on school camp and the teacher left my group alone, Horace was in my group and he needed to go toilet so he went up and asked a pretty smelly guy where the toilets were instead of asking all the un-smelly people around him. Hes just like that. Then, Gilans other friend is Will, the guy I currently like. Will has curly brown hair with brown eyes and a great personality to match. Hes a really kind guy. Hes sort of muscular. Hes vice captain of the schools basketball team while Horace was just a random player (lol). Gilan is also good friends with a guy named George but he went to boarding school some time last year.

"Hey girls, whats up?" During my little day dreaming phase, the guys had walked over to us.

"Hey guys!" Jenny replies to Horace while grinning at him.

"Hey Alyss." Will says smiling at me while the others just chat.

"Oh, um, hey Will." I say and then turn around. As soon as I turn around, I see a certain look in Evanlyns eyes, one I've seen many times before. Oh yeah, I must talk to her about a certain something later. The boys then walk off to their seats when our homeroom teacher walks in. His name is Halt. He's small, grey haired and he always wears a silver oakleaf chain around his neck.

"Settle down please class. I have a headache and I really cant be bothered listening to you all chitter chatter about your weird teenage problems." The class just completely ignores him. "Oh very well then." Halt says sitting down in his chair. I shake my head sadly and then I decide to bring up a certain conversation with Evanlyn.

"Hey Evanlyn, are you keeping a secret?" I question smirking while she stops her conversation with Jenny about waffles so they could both listen.

"What are you talking about Alyss?"

"Oh you know, the usual. I mean, its totally natural you don't tell me and Jenny that you have the hots for Horace." I say seriously then burst out laughing like on second later.

"What! Why didn't you tell us!" Jenny questions slapping Evanlyns shoulder.

"Um, because I don't?"

"Don't lie to us Cassandra! You have the look. The look that tells all around you that you are majorly crushing."

"Ohemgee! Is it that obvious? Oh no! What if he knows?"

"Believe me, he doesn't know. He would of told me if he suspected something." Jenny says giving Evanlyn a thumbs up. You see, Horace and Jenny had been close friends for years and they trusted each other with their lives. They told each other everything.

"That's a relief."

"Oh don't worry Evanlyn. Your secret is safe with me and Jenny!" I say smiling when the bell decides to go. Everyone gets up and rushes for the door. And thus, the day has begun…

_**Fin.**_

Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I have chapter 3 and most of chapter 4 already written up in my little book so I'll update as soon as I can! Bye for now!


	3. Who hates sport? Jenny does!

Hey guys! Whats going on lately? Sorry about the slow updates but I've been sort of busy. My cousin just had his 18th and ended up ditching his party to go to crown casino so that was a waste of a perfectly good Saturday! And this week I have my other cousins confirmation so this might be the only update for this week.

Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Who hates sport? Jenny does!

"Hey watch it!" I hear Evanlyn scream at some random as soon as we step out of our homeroom doors.

"Some people just don't know how to treat a lady these days!" I just roll my eyes at her. She can act like such a princess sometimes. (-wink-) I hear Jenny just laugh at her while I just smile. They were like two peas in a pod they were.  
"Hey, what do we have first period?" Evanlyn asks me whilst ignoring Jenny. I grab out my schedule and look at what we have scheduled on a Monday.

"Hmmm…. Looks like we have gym."

"Greeaaattt. Who loves gym? NOT ME!" Jenny says raising her arms above her head a little to dramatically.

I just smirk and say to her, "But Jenny, Gilan _lurves _gym. You might hurt his feelings." I say then start laughing while Jenny just blushes. Evanlyn just roles her eyes and drags us both to the gym. Much to Jennys dismay, we were there in a matter of seconds. We go inside to see everyone entering the change rooms so we decide to do the same.

"Locker rooms? When will the torcher end?!" Just guess. Jenny then groans and walks into the change rooms quickly.

"Alyss, should we tell her we start dodge ball today?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"To late Evanlyn." I reply shrugging while she just smiles. We both then go inside the change rooms to see Jenny already dressed.

"Wow. For someone who really hates sport, you sure got dressed fast." I say to her while opening my gym locker.

"Oh come on. Its not that hard to put some pieces of material on Alyss." I turn my head to see Evanlyn already dressed as well. She and Jenny just walk out of the change rooms laughing. I just shrug and slip into my white t-shirt and red shorts. "So, you showed your face did you?" I stop in my tracks. It was _that _voice. I turn around to face my enemy.

"What do you want Grace?" Yes, it was Grace. Brunette, head cheerleader, snobbish Grace.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd come to see how you were doing. I also came here to tell you to keep your filthy little claws off my boyfriend! I saw your little encounter with him this morning." She then eyed me…the skank.

"Okay, listen here Grace. Will is my friend and even if I was trying to steal him from you, which I'm not, he would most likely dump you in a heartbeat to get away from your lying, cheating and skanky ways!"

"WHAT?!" she practically screeches as I flip my hair and walk out of the change rooms. That felt awesome. I walk over to my friends with a real smug look on my face I'm imagining.

"Whats up with you?" Jenny asks me confused.

"Oh nothing. I just feel really good. That's all."

"Whats so good about sport?" Jenny mumbles when our gym teacher, whos name is 'Sir' Rodney, walks into the gym.

"Alright people! Today we are starting our session on dodge ball! Now hurry up and get into two even teams!" I hear Jenny just groan as everyone starts moving around trying to fit into a group.

"Alyss." I turn around to see Will behind me just smiling.

"Oh, hi Will! How may I help you?" Gawd, I must have sounded like some lady at an information booth just then.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be on my dodge ball team." I look behind him to see that my brother, Horace, some randoms, Grace and some of her friends are on his team. I just frown and say to him,

"Um, I'm going to have to pass. I told Jenny that I'd be her personal bodyguard. You know how she is." Okay, a little white lie wouldn't hurt? He just shrugs, smiles at me and walks off to his own group. I just sigh and walk over to Jenny and Evanlyn.

"Hey, whats wrong Alyss?" Jenny asks me sounding a bit worried.

"Oh nothing. Lets just play." I reply as we walk over to the rival team of my brother.

"Okay people! Start playing…NOW!" yells out Sir Rodney and then blows his whistle. Red balls just start flying everywhere miraculously missing me and my friends each time as we just stand there. We are _so _failing gym.

"Hey Alyss." I turn to see Evanlyn whispering to me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was at Jennys house on the weekend and I 'found' her diary. It 'fell' and it 'opened' to a page where it confirms that she digs your brother. So it looks like you were right!" I just blink and then smile at her.

"Of course I was right Evanlyn. When am I wrong about these things?" She just laughs when all of a sudden… "OW!!"

Me and Evanlyn snap our heads around to see Jenny sprung out on the floor out cold while her nose was bleeding as well.

"Jenny!" I yell running and kneeling down beside her.

"What happened?" I hear Evanlyn ask a fellow team mate.

"Some one sent a ball flying from the opposite team and it hit her square in the face. She got knocked out cold."

"Ok. Thank you." Evanlyn says and then frowns. She then turns slightly, folds her arms across her chest and says loudly,

"Alright! Who did this to Jenny?" The whole class just goes silent and everyone just looks at Evanlyn.

"Well? Is _anyone_ going to answer me?" I then hear some snickering coming from the other side of the room. I think Evanlyn heard it as well since she is now scanning the room. Then the snickering suddenly turns into loud bursts of laughter and everyone makes a fairly large gap so Evanlyn can clearly see Grace and her friends laughing. Oh crap, this is really bad.

"Oh, I should've guessed!" says Evanlyn while walking over to Grace.

"Oh come on. It was an accident. I didn't mean it." Grace replies to her still snickering.

"Oh but you always mean it Grace! You have absolute control over the actions you take!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Grace says while flipping her hair. I decide to go and back Evanlyn up.

"Don't play stupid! You know exactly what shes talking about!" I say to Grace while raising my eyebrows and putting my hands on my hips. I now have a 38 percent anger level towards Grace at the moment.

"Oh, is she talking about how I brought that cute dress the other day?" she says smirking at me. 62 percent anger level. "Perhaps shes talking about how I got my nails done beautifully yesterday?" she adds while flashing her nails to me. -twitch-. 94 percent anger level. I think I just popped a vein or something.

"No shes not Grace."

"Then shes talking about how I just brought my new really expensive convertible for my birthday?" Okay, I have officially snapped.

"NO YOU STUPID COW! SHES TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU CHEATED ON WILL AND JUST THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!!" Grace just looks at me with complete and utter shock while I quickly cover my mouth with my hands. Did I mention that the entire gym was still silent so everyone could hear my little outburst…including Will? Therefore, I have come to a conclusion…oh shit.

"Oh shit…" Hah, that happens sometimes. I think it and Evanlyn says it. Grace just grunts at me and walks into the change rooms with her friends. I then quickly turn around to face Will, but once I see him, I can barely look at him. He looked like he had just been trampled on by a massive herd of elephants. (Lol, sorry if its not herd for elephants.) Once he sees me looking at him, he rubs his eyes and runs into the boys change room with Gilan and Horace close behind. I then see Evanlyn explaining everything to Jenny who had just woken up. Being the emotional person she was, she looked like she was about to start crying. I just sigh to myself and hit myself on the forehead. What the hell have I done… Wait a minute! Where the hell is Sir Rodney!

_**Fin. **_

Wow…dramatic much! Spoiler Alert! Keep an eye on Grace. She might possibly become a big character in this story eventually. I'm not sure yet though…Review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!


	4. Notes and Lunch Lectures

Hey guys! Surprisingly, I didn't get anymore homework today so I can update early! But please don't expect this to often, because I am really only doing this 'cause I have the spare time on my hands. In response to Halts Apprentices' review, yes as in catholic! Practically everyone in my family is catholic and I had mine last year so theres your answer :) Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 everyone!

Chapter 4: Notes and Lunch Lectures

The next double period of science was kind of arquad since everyone in my science class was in my gym class and no one really knew what to say to each other about certain a certain incident. (Turns out Sir Rodney was just getting some coffee and donuts. Gilan tried to cheer Will up by calling him Homer Simpson, and he usually he would've fell on the floor laughing, but because of me, he just stood there staring blankly.) Will is one of my lab partners so he sits next to me. After a quick debate in my head, I decide to write him a note. I quickly rip out a piece of paper from my notebook and start to write down something appropriate for this situation.

_Hey Will,_

_Im really sorry about what happened. It sort of just slipped out. I hope you're not made with me…_

_Alyss. _

I neatly fold it up and pass it to him quickly to make sure the teacher doesn't suspect anything. He looks at me a little confused but then he opens my note. His eyes scan the paper quickly but he finally writes something down and passes it back to me. I unfold and I read what he wrote.

_Hi Alyss._

_No, Im not mad at you. Im mad at myself for trusting Grace and not believing anyone when they told me she was bad for me. But hey, these things happen and Earth keeps spinning no matter what. Nothing you could do about it really._

_Will._

I think my heart just broke. I decide on what I'm going to write down to reply with and scribble it down quickly.

_Hey buddy,_

_Grace has always been a stuck up snob so don't worry about her. (Im not sure if that will make you feel better or worse, sorry!) Besides, Im sure theres a girl out there somewhere who is going to make you really happy one day and gives Grace a real run for her money!_

I pass it back to him and I hear him sigh. He writes down something short and passes it back to me.

_Yeah? Well could you tell me when you find her please because I would really love to meet her. _

I already have. I'm about to reply but the lunch bell rings and Will rushes out of the classroom like The Flash himself. I just sigh and put the note in my pocket. Poor guy. I grab my books and rush over to my locker. When I open up my locker, a scrunched up piece of paper falls out from the top shelf. I shove my books in my locker and I hesitate for a second, but I eventually pick up the piece of paper and un-scrunch it. I can't make out the hand writing at first since it is fairly messy but I soon see that it says:

_You better watch your back…_

I just roll my eyes. You'd have to be pretty dumb to not know who that was from. "Hey Alyss!" I turn around to see Jenny running up to me and Evanlyn walking casually behind her.

"Hey guys." I reply smiling as best as I could. How could I possibly _really _smile after having a conversation like that with the guy you have a crush on. "Whats this?" Jenny just plucks the note out of my hands. She reads it quickly and then says,

"Who is this from?" Okay, when I said '_You'd have to be pretty dumb to not know who that was from_', Jenny was a big part of that statement. I just roll my eyes at how dense she could sometimes be.

"Its probably just Grace being a weirdo again. Nothing to worry about Jenny!" Evanlyn just reads the note over Jenny shoulder and frowns.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Alyss. Shes really weird and needs some serious help." I just laugh at Evanlyns remark and close my locker. I then walk off with them to the cafeteria. When we enter, I feel like everyones stopped what theyre doing just to watch the three of us. Sort of like that feeling that you get on your first day of high school or when you rock up to an important function an hour late. But I realize that its probably just a feeling people get every now and again. We all go in line to get our food and…hah. It actually was burger day today. I grab a burger and some fries and walk over to the usual table I sit at, with Jenny and Evanlyn arriving about 2 seconds later.

"Hey Alyss, have you spoken to Will?" Jenny asks me face full of curiosity…or her ketchup could be to hot again…Either way she was such a gossip.

"Yeah I did. He seems really upset."

"Well no dah! He just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him in the worst way possible. Id be upset as well!" Evanlyn says while eating some fries. Jenny just smirks and says,

"What! You're saying you'd have a girlfriend?" She then raises her eyebrows. We all had to laugh at that one even though it was more stupid then funny. "Hi Alyss." I turn around to see my brother Gilan standing behind me.

"Hey Gil, whats up?"

"You think I could talk to you outside for a few minutes? I have something very important that I have o discuss with you." Oh damn, I was dreading this conversation…heh, more like lecture.

"Yeah sure you can." I then stand up and follow him outside. As soon as we were outside of the cafeteria, he was off like a high tech jet rocket.

"What the hell were you thinking doing something so stupid Alyss?!"

"Im sorry okay! It just came out! Grace was pissing me off really bad and I couldn't help it! I don't mean it I swear!"

"Well you seriously have to learn to shut the hell up and not have such a big mouth. And while you're at it, learn to keep your opinions to yourself, okay?"

"Okay, one. Its called freedom of speech. And two. Excuse me?! I do not have a big mouth!"

"Um, yeah, you do Alyss. And one day you're going to get into a whole lot of trouble and hurt someone you love because of it!"

"Newsflash Gilan! Will is someone I love and when I hurt him it was accidental!"… Oh…Crap…I did it again…

_**Fin. **_

Well that's got to be every girls worst nightmare! Telling your brother that you're secretly crushing on their best friend. Lucky I grew up with only one sister and am only young still! Otherwise that would be my absolute worst nightmare! Anyway, chapter 5 might not be up until a little while since Im not really sure whats going to happen in it quite yet. I might just write it see what goes with the flow. If you have any ideas I would seriously love to hear then to see if I can put them into any of my chapters. Just take note that Alyss' big mouth will get her into trouble with someone very close to her in future chapters. I also know exactly whats going to happen with the whole situation but Im just not sure how far in it should be! Anyway, time to go now! Bye and review!!

P.S Sorry for the short chapters but I don't really have time to type up super long ones!


	5. When you mess with the GilMan!

Uhh…so…been a while. Heh… -runs away-

Chapter 5: What happens when you mess with The Gil-Man!

There is only one word that could possible describe Gilans expression at the moment…flabbergastered. And not in the way where you're drunk and high, more in the way where you're puffed out…but he wasn't puffed out. He was flabbergastered!

I quickly shoot Gilan a quick smile and run back into the cafeteria where I seek refuge at my table.

"Alyss, whats wrong? You look like you just told your brother your deepest darkest secret which happens to be that you like Will and then he looked at you with a flabbergastered expression and you just smiled at him and then quickly ran back into the cafeteria so you could annoy us by complaining about it."

"…Okay, 1. Jenny, I swear you're like Psychic Sue or something. And 2. Do I really annoy you guys?"

"What? Of course not." Jenny replies while chewing some fries.

"Okay, that sounded a little too sarcastic."

"Don't listen to her Alyss. All the pickles have gone to her head. Now tell us what happened with Gilan."

"Well Jenny basically said it. I accidently told Gilan that I like Will."

"Well, what did you say exactly?" Jenny asks taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"I think my words were: Newsflash Gilan! Will is someone I love and when I hurt him it was accidental!"

"Well that doesn't mean that you like Will. That means you love him. And there are a lot of types of loves in the world, you know." Evanlyn says, giving me a re-assuring smile.

"Yeah I know, but you know how Gilan is. He likes to see the bad sides of things and me liking his 'biffle' isn't exactly going to be on top of 'The Bestest Ever Things That Could Like Ever Happen! Like Ever!' And believe me, that list exists."

I then happen to look behind Evanlyns head and I see Gilan sitting at his table. He happens to see me, so he quickly rips the lid of his soda and starts chugging it down. I swear if he goes into one of his pointless depressions again like when I accidently cut off the ear of Mr. Fuzzy Bunny, I am going to kick his ass so hard.

"…So what do you think about that Alyss?" I quickly shake my head and look at Evanlyn.

"Sorry I blanked out. Think about what exactly?"

"Well I was thinking about asking Horace to go out with me. You know, he won't ask me so I figured I'd go ask him."

"I don't know Evie (lol, made up nickname). I don't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" I looked at Jenny a little worried and she sighed.

"Evanlyn, if Horace liked you, he would've told me, even though you're one of my best friends. And quite frankly, he hasn't said anything to me about you." Jenny then looks down and starts poking her fries.

"Oh…I see. Who has he been talking about then?" I see Jenny move slightly in her seat.

"No one. He's only been talking about basketball and all. You know guy stuff."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Alyss! You're meant to be backing me up here! Not dragging me down!"

"Jenny, who has he been talking about?" Evanlyn then moves slightly closer to Jenny, and Jenny gets intimidated _very_ easily. Jenny just sighs and turns towards Evanlyn.

"You're not going to like the answer to your question."

"Just tell me, Jenny."

"Okay. Lately, hes been non-stop flapping his yap about Renee Murphy."

"…You're shitting me right? You're messing with my head."

"No I'm not. And like you said before, you can tell if I'm lying to you." Evanlyn just bites her lip and quickly runs out of the cafeteria, not allowing a single tear to fall in front of anyone.

Okay, I'm going to give you the quick version of Evanlyn and Renee's mini fiasco they have going on…if that's possible. You see, the war they had going on was nothing compared to me and Graces. Me and Grace basically just didn't like each other for no reason what so ever. I think she is a skank, she thinks I'm socially unstable. But Evanlyn and Renee had actual reasons. You see, last year there was this guy called Dan Kingston. Renee fancied him but Evanlyn had him. So Renee used her slutty skills and seduced him. Need I really say any more? Dan lost the best thing that probably ever happened to him and left her scarred for at least eternity as well. Worst part though, no one cared he cheated on Evanlyn. People kept on being his friend, and those people were mainly located on the basketball team, which he happened to be on. Most people exclude Gilan, Will and Horace. Horace is definitely someone who hates cheaters, so why he fancied Renee, I have no idea.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the bell ringing for next period to start.

"C'mon Alyss. We still have maths, science and history to put up with."

"Yeah okay, I'm coming Jenny." 10 minutes later, we were in our maths class waiting for both our teacher and Evanlyn to show up.

I hear the door squeak and look up to see Evanlyn come into the room with a tear-stained face and red eyes. She comes and sits down next to me but just looks down at her books.

"Hey kiddo, cheer on up! He'll eventually realise Renee is a skank and you happen to be the nicest person ever."

"Or he could start dating her, get married to her, have kids with her, and live a successful life with her while I wash their cars at Wally's Wash."

"…That wont happen! Evie, listen to me. If Horace looks at you and sees nothing but some blonde who he thinks is an alright person, then he must some serious mental problems going on in that messed up head of his. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well I find that hard to believe since my first boyfriend cheated on me and the guy I like only sees me as a friend." Oh God, I hate it when she uses emotional comebacks to get me to shut up.

"Well would you look at that. It's the Bimbo Squad." Me and Evanlyn look up to see Grace standing there smirking.

"Oh look, it's a skank! Run away!" Jenny all of a sudden says out of now where and rolls her eyes.

"Huh, shut your mouth tubby." Oh. No. She. Did. Not.

"Okay listen here Grace! It's one thing to be some kind of a crazy psycho bitch to me, but don't you dare go around insulting my friends to make yourself feel better about your own pathetic life!"

"Pathetic life? Please. I'm living the dream. I've got the popularity, the style and the body, unlike your friend."

"Yeah, and you've also got a soon-to-be ex-boyfriend who hates you and an ego problem bigger then the capacity of the moon. You're life is probably more like a living nightmare at the moment Grace." Go Evanlyn.

"Oh, lucky you spoke up Evie. I wouldn't have seen you there otherwise. Renee told me to tell you that the look you're trying to pull of isn't fooling anyone. Even my dog would look twice." She then smirks and walks off back to her table, where I see her give a certain black haired witch give her a high five. No seriously, give this girl a broomstick and make her nose bigger then it already is and you've got Dorothy's enemy herself. This girl is of-course Renee. I suddenly lock eyes with her and she stares right back at me, her brown eyes trying to pierce through me and conquer me like I was her prize. But I would never let her win me, no matter the circumstances. She then turns her head slightly, in Evanlyns direction, and smirks right at her. Probably the worst move she had ever made. Once she turnt her head back around to talk to Grace, Evanlyn pounced like a cougar attacks its prey. She walked right up to her and stood in front of her desk, tapping her foot impatiently. Renee looks up and snorts.

"What do you want, Miss. I-have-no-idea-about-what-the-definition-of-fashion-is?"

"Look, if you have something to say to me, just come out and say it and stop making up useless cover stories like me not knowing fashion to hide what you really want to say to me."  
"Like you're on to talk. All you do is probably go behind my back and backstab me. It makes me really upset." Renee then faked pouted which Grace snickered at. Cue Grace stopping after being death glared by Evanlyn.

"You want to know what I think of you Renee? Fine I'll tell you. I think you are the sluttiest person I have ever met and that you really need a personality makeover. You're a man-eating, fake Prada wearing, boyfriend stealing skank!" Okay, by this point, everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen in on this little girl fight. Being typical Renee, she took this as a chance to make herself look good and make Evanlyn look like road kill. She got up from her seat and stood face-to-face with Evanlyn.

"So this is what it all comes down to in the end isn't it. You can't stand the fact that the reason Dan was with you was just so he could have an accessory on his arm everywhere he went. And when a piece of gold worth more carrots came along, he dropped you like a hotcake to have extra worth in his life. Just get over it already. He wanted me, not you. If you can't face the facts, you're going to have a miserable life for the rest of high school, and probably years after that as well."

"See that's where you're wrong Renee." Renee turnt around to see Gilan standing behind her with his arms crossed. Oh boy, I do not see this ending well.

"_The fact is, _you're the one who is going to have a miserable time in high school for the next three years which I will personally deliver if you do not back off Evanlyn right now." Go. Older. Brother. Evanlyn was like his second sister. Mess with her and you're messing with the Gil-Man! Of course, right at that very moment, our teacher decided to walk in.

"Okay you three, what are you all doing out of your seats? Come on, hurry up, and sit back down so we can get this class started. I am late enough as it is." The three of them do as they were told and go back to their seats. I look at Evanlyn and she's smiling slightly. Gilan is probably the only guy she knew she could rely on and besides me and Jenny, would always be there for her. I then look at Horace to see him looking down at his books. Yeah that's right, you feel guilty you little sucker. You have officially chosen a bitch over the kindest person ever. He probably doesn't even like her now! But when after school came…

"Uh guys? Bad news. Horace just informed that he is planning to ask Renee out any day now!"

…I knew that I was terribly wrong…

Hah…So…REVIEW…-runs away again-


	6. Getting Through to Horaces Head

Okay, I have an honest excuse on why I didn't update. Well, my dad decided to go all bitchy on me and disconnect the internet. And me being the stupid person I am, I didn't know how to re-connect it or anything. Oh and by the way, thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter! On the other hand, ENJOY THE CHAPTER : D

Chapter 6: Getting through to Horace's head

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there cougar! Horace is what exactly?" I asked Jenny as Evanlyn sunk to a brand new low. And believe me, that's low.

"Well I was walking with him and I was all 'So you still like Renee?' and he was like 'Yeah I do.' And I was all 'To what extent exactly?' and he was like 'I'm thinking of asking her out in a couple of days.' And I was all 'Oh. But what about…' and then I got cut off by him saying he had to run off to basketball practice or something. And that is basically how the conversation went."

"Oh, damn it! I am officially screwed! Now I won't ever have a chance with him."

"What? Don't say that Evie! Who knows what will happen! She might say no or he might realize he doesn't actually like her. You never know what the future holds for you." I say to Evanlyn while putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah totally. That will_ so _happen in a parallel world where cows are purple and pigs can fly. Just admit it, both of you. Shes a cheerleader, so shes not going to say no to him, and he likes her. Renee was right. I'm just an extra accessory boys have to make themselves look like they are worth a little more then they actually are."

"Evanlyn! Don't say that!" I say while frowning at her.

"It's true. So just don't worry about me okay? I'm going home now." And with that, Evanlyn walked off down the footpath to her sanctuary, a.k.a, her bedroom which is inside her house which is located at Bellwood Street which is loca- okay forget it.

"Wow, poor Evanlyn. She must be so upset."

"Yeah, poor her." I then look at Jenny questioningly, and can almost see absolute sadness in her eyes. Oh for Heaven sakes! What is _with _people today?

"Whats the matter Jenny?"

"Hm? Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Jenny, you know I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me whats wrong. Maybe I can help."

"Okay, fine then. I'll tell you. Do you think what Grace said was true?"

"What did Grace say exactly? Oh my God! Did she badmouth you? Oh that little son of a gun. I swear, I am going to kick her a-."

"Alyss! Please… Look, you were there when she said it and you've already told her off about it. I just wanted to know if you think it's true or not."

"Jenny, please tell me you're not talking about when she called you tubby. Because if you are, I am not only going to kick her ass again, I will also kick yours."

"You can't hurt someone for being honest Alyss."

"Jenny! You are not fat! You are absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, well tell that to Grace and to Laurence Martin." Jenny then quickly walks off down the street. But being the caring friend that I am, I run after her. I start walking in sync with her and continue our conversation.

"Laurence Martin? What the hell did that weasel say?"

"Well I had just gotten a chocolate from the vending machine, and he said to me I shouldn't have too many of those in case I pop."

"…Oh I am going to kick his ass. When did he say this?"

"I don't know. A couple of weeks ago I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me then? I would've just shoved him into the fountain again. It's not like I haven't done it before or anything."

"Just forget it Alyss."

"No I am not going to forget it! Jenny, listen to me. I couldn't care less if you looked like Miranda Kerr or if you were the exact replica of Godzilla or something. You are probably the nicest person I have ever met and if people are just going to judge you because you way a couple extra kilos then them, then it's their loss. They're just not going to have someone they can always trust and count on in their lives."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that! Now come on, let's go grab some sushi to eat."

'Nah, I'd rather get some ice-cream."

"That's my girl." I then loop my arm through hers and we walk off. Someone really needs to teach certain people a lesson…

An hour later I was walking up the front steps of my house. I hear someone talking from the other side of the door, so I be as quiet as possible. I open the door and sneak a look into the living room, to see Gilan and Horace there playing video games but still in an intense conversation.

"So what happened with Will and Grace after basketball practice?" asked Horace as he stared directly at our TV monitor.

"Well, Will went outside and Grace was there. She was talking to him and stuff, but he just stood there silently as she waffled on like she does. At the end of it all, Will simply said to her that he never wanted to talk to her again and that he was breaking up with her."

"Well that was harsh."

"Please, she deserved it. Like you would cheat on someone." But I didn't catch the rest of the conversation. Why? Because I am currently doing my happy dance. If you want to know what my happy dance is, just imagine a blonde girl waving her arms in the air like she just don't care! _That _is what my happy dance is. Then a thought struck me. If Gilan and Horace were in the living room, where was Will?

"Uhh…" I suddenly freeze with my hands in the air and turn around, to see Will standing slightly scared ad slightly disturbed. I put my hands behind my back and smile.

"So…uhh…nice hair!" I then quickly run up the stairs and into my room, with him just standing, watching me go up.

**Will P.O.V**

"…Well that was kind of weird." I say to myself while entering the living room.

"What was?" Gilan asks me, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. I think he was versing Horace in Mortal Kombat or something.

"Oh, Alyss was just doing some kind of a dance. I think she calls it her happy dance or something." Gilan and Horace just look at each other and start laughing. I just frown.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just telling Horace how you broke up with Grace, and she was probably eavesdropping again."

"Why would she of all people be happy I broke up with my girlfriend?" Gilan and Horace just look at each other and then look at me oddly.

"Dude, you're not seriously asking that are you?" Horace asks me while a 'Game Over' sign flashes on the TV screen.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Gilan just shakes his head and answers.

"I can't believe that you of all people havent noticed it yet. Look, I wouldn't have known this if she didn't accidently tell me at lunch, but Alyss likes you."

"…Excuse me?" Then all of a sudden, Gilan and Horace burst out laughing…again.

"Dude, chill, I'm joking. You look like you're about to faint. She didn't really say that. All she said was she hurt someone she loved. And you know how she thinks of you as like a brother or whatever."

"Oh, oh you got me." I say to him while smacking his head and then sitting on the couch.

"Hey Horace, whats going on with you and Renee, huh?" I ask him while eating some popcorn.

"Well I was thinking about asking her out in a couple of days or so."

"You're not serious right? What about what she did to Evanlyn? You cant still seriously like her after that." Gilan says to him while putting down his videogame control. Oh, boy, I do not like where this is going at all.

"What about it? It's not my problem that they're in the middle of one of their cat fights or whatever."

"Yeah it isn't, but Evanlyns your friend. She'll be shattered if you go out with her."

"Look, just because you've got some sort of a crush on Evanlyn or something, it doesn't mean that I can't do what she'll get mad at."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, guys, maybe you should-."

"Yeah, you heard me right. I'm 15 years old and I think I know what I'm doing without you having to breathe down my neck because I'm going to hurt your little girlfriend's feelings."

"Guys, you should really-."

"Okay, number one. If your decisions weren't so incredibly stupid, I wouldn't have to debate them with you. And 2. Evanlyn is so not my girlfriend. I don't even like her!"

"Well you sure act like you do!"

"Okay, you guys should seriously-."

"Why don't you say that again, tough guy?" Gilan says while standing up, shortly followed by Horace.

"You absolutely _lurve _Evanlyn. You just want to start kissing her, and you want to hold her close and-."

"OKAY, THAT IS IT! IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUTUP RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BITCHSLAP YOU BOTH! ARE WE CLEAR?" I turn around to see Alyss standing in the doorway, looking very angry, and holding her homework in her hands.

"Yeah whatever, I was just leaving anyway." Horace then grabs his bag and walks out of the room, slamming the front door as he leaves.

"Now, is anyone going to tell me what that was about exactly?" says Alyss while putting her homework on the coffee table and crossing her arms. I ruffle my fingers through my hair and sigh. "Okay, but it might take a while."

**Alyss P.O.V**

I listen intently as both Gilan and Will explain to me what had happened with Horace, and by the sounds of it, he was feeling extremely guilty and took it out on Gilan. And I knew for a fact that Gilan may love Evanlyn, but he wasn't in love with her. Believe me, there is a very big difference.

"And that was basically what happened. I seriously don't know what crawled up his butt and died." Gilan says to me while shrugging.

"Okay, I think I might know how we can get new mean Horace back to old kind Horace."

"And how would we be able to do that exactly Alyss? The guy has like turnt over to the dark side, a.k.a the Renee Murphy side." Will replies shrugging.

"There is only one person I possibly know that would be able to get through Horace's thick head and make him see some common sense." And the next thing you know, I was at that person's house, knocking on their door.

"Alyss? What's wrong?"

"Jenny, I seriously need your help."

Hmm…will Jenny be able to get through to Horace or will she crash and burn…could you please answer that because I'm not even sure yet :P Anyway, review please!


	7. The Difference Between Bets and Dares

Yeah I know. I'm so shallow. I haven't updated this in a while. Excuse time? No, I don't make up excuses…most of the time. Honestly, there was this cat up a tree and it took me three weeks to call the fire brigade to come and get it down. Yep, that is why I haven't updated. Ahem, anyway, Jenny and Horace mainly in this chapter, but what shall happen? DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! ...Okay, on with the story.

P.S This chapter isn't going to be in the point of view of any of the characters. Why? Well I started writing this chapter and forgot about the whole P.O.V thing and I had written too much to change it all. So my apologies! I hope it turns out good though! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Difference between Bets and Dares.

Jenny looked at Alyss with a face plastered with confusion. In the past, it was Jenny who was always the naïve one, needing opinions from Alyss and Evanlyn. It had almost never been the reverse effect. Oh, except that time in cooking class. Alyss had gotten the cookie recipe and the brownie recipe mixed up so she ended up with brownies with chocolate chips (which might I add isn't all that bad) and cookies the colour of, as their science teacher would oh so nicely put it, faeces. (Huh! That's what my science teacher said!) Jenny was of course an aspiring chef, so she managed to help Alyss out and fix her little problem. But Alyss, being Alyss of course, still managed to fail that topic. Jenny wasn't at all surprised by this though.

"Uh…sure Alyss. What do you need help with?"

"Look, it's about Horace. He-." Alyss stopped in her tracks and just stared at the look of shock that hard crawled onto and overpowered Jennys face. "He's in there, isn't he?"

Jenny nodded at Alyss and smiled softly. "He has explained everything to me that happened at your place with Gilan. I was just about to try and talk some sense into him when you knocked on the door."  
Alyss smiled back at her, but anyone could tell it was forced. "Thanks Jenny, I appreciate that. Just be careful about what you say though. The guy is like a walking, talking time bomb at the moment."

"Thanks for the heads up, Alyss." Jenny then smiled once again and closed her front door. She then frowned heavily and walked into her living room. "You jerk! You lied to me!"

Jenny placed her hands on her hips and glared hard at Horace, who is currently sitting on her couch eating popcorn. He just smiled at her sheepishly. "I know, I'm sorry. But I knew if I told you the truth, you'd be all over me like sunscreen on a hot summer day in Egypt. Yeah, bad metaphor."

"Horrible."

Horace just sighed and stood up from the couch, walking towards Jenny. "Look, I really am sorry. But if I had told Gilan and Will, they would've tried to talk me out of it like they always do if I make a decision they don't like."

"That's because it would be the right thing to do Horace! Look, I know that Renee isn't one of the nicest girls…okay; she's basically a cold hearted bitch. But what you're doing to her still isn't right. If you go through with this, you'll be the cold hearted one and you'll just be no better then her! And Horace, I know for a fact you are much better then her. This dare is just stupid."  
"Actually it's a bet. I'm getting paid to do it." Jenny just frowned again and crossed her arms in the 'that's even worst!' kind of way. "Look Jen, it's just some harmless fun. No one's getting hurt."

"Not now. But in the end, Renee will be the one getting hurt. She'll be the one that has to live with getting her heart broken."  
"Well I don't think that really occurred to her when she cheated with Evanlyns boyfriend. Or do you not remember the amount of crying Evanlyn did, or the amount of silence she would radiate. Evanlyn got her heart broken and Renee was one of the causes of it. If she didn't care about hurting someone, then I shouldn't care if I hurt her. The main fact here Jenny is that she deserves what is coming for her. You ask anyone and they would agree." But Horace could tell Jenny had stopped listening. She looked up at him with a sad face.

"Is that why you're doing this Horace?" Horace looked at her with a confused face, and didn't answer. "Are you doing this because she hurt Evanlyn?" Horace finally understood what Jenny was trying to imply.

"Look, if you think that I'm hiding some sort of secret affection for Evanlyn or something, then you're wrong. Evanlyn is just my friend and I am doing this for me and only me. Not for Evanlyn, not for you, not for Dan Kingston. For me! This is for me!"

"Oh yeah? And what has Renee ever done to you that you would go and do something like this to her?"  
Horace went silent for a while and just stared down at his shoes. But he eventually looked up again and replied. "I'm just doing what I think is right." Jenny was now on the verge of exploding.

"Well newsflash wise guy! It is not right! It's farthest from right as possible! It is so, so wrong what you are going to do. Okay, I am not saying that I approve of everything Renee put Evanlyn through last year, but I don't approve of what you are going to do either. Yes, Renee needs to be taught a lesson. But you are not meant to be the teacher. Evanlyn is the only one that can give Renee a little taste of what she deserves. Renee has never done anything to you Horace, so you are just an awful person for doing this!"

"And how would you know that Jenny?"

"Know what?"

"That Renee has never done anything to me. How would you know?"

At this point, Jenny's anger had gone down and she was more shocked then anything. "Because she hasn't Horace, has she?"

Horace just shook his head and stared at Jenny. "Just because you're one of my close friends, it doesn't mean that you know everything about me, because you don't. You don't know anything about me. So stop trying to pretend like you do." With that, Horace grabbed his bag and walked out of Jenny's house, leaving her standing there shocked. After it had passed, she quickly ran to her house phone.

…

"Are you saying that she has done something bad to Horace as well?" Alyss asked curiously while curling her hair with her right index finger and holding her house phone in her left hand.

"I don't even really know Alyss. He just told me he was doing this bet yesterday. It's still pretty new to me."

But then a sudden idea dawned upon Alyss. "But wait a minute. You told me and Evanlyn after school today that you asked Horace if he still liked Renee and stuff remember."

"Well I may have changed the conversation around a bit. It actually went like this: I was like 'So you still doing that bet thing involving Renee?' and he was like 'Yeah I am Jenny.' And I was all 'When is it going to get into motion?' and he was like 'I'm thinking of asking her out in a couple of days.' And I was all 'Oh. But what if you hurt her bad?' but he just got silent and told me that he had to run off to basketball practice or something. And that is basically how the _real_ conversation went."

"Oh, I understand how easily you could've changed that. So what do you think we should do? Should I tell Gilan and see if he can talk some sense into him?"

Jenny considered but then shook her head. "No, if you do that he'll never tell me or even talk to me again. We just have to think this through very carefully. If Renee has done something to him so bad, we must have heard about it somewhere. Like people talking at school or that school gossip site."

Alyss' eyes widened at that sentence. "The school has its own gossip site? _Online_?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew about it. For all the latest news on Grace and Will, go to .com." Alyss quickly scribbled down the address grinning.

"Anyway, back to thinking. Look Jen, even if it really is about Evanlyn and he's sticking up for her, I don't think Horace has ever even been in a relationship before yet alone had his heart broken. So maybe he's just doing what he thinks is right for Evanlyn."

At that moment, Jenny's eyes widened slowly and she was struck by sudden inspiration. "Alyss, say that again."

"Uhh…So maybe he's just doing what he thinks is right for Evanlyn?"

"No, no! Before that!"

"I don't think Horace has ever even been in a relationship before yet alone had his heart broken. What has this got to do with anything we've been talking about Jenny?"

"Look Alyss, you're utterly and completely wrong by saying that!"

"Excuse me? When has Horace ever been in a relationship? It's always been basketball and schoolwork for him during Highschool."

"But that's where you're wrong Alyss!"

"Again? Really?"

"Yes! There has been a girl that Horace has dated before."

"What? Since when? How come I've never heard about this?"

"It was like a really, _really _short relationship. It was on for about two weeks then one day, Horace told me that they were just too different and it hadn't worked out between the two of them."

Alyss was getting really curious now. "Who was this girl exactly? A girl on the Girls Basketball team? No wait, they wouldn't be different if she was on a basketball team as well."

"Alyss, I'm thinking a cheerleader. In fact I'm thinking a _certain _cheerleader."

Alyss almost fell off her kitchen bench on which she was sitting. "Oh my God! Horace was dating Grace? How many guys has that skank been through?"

"What? No! Not Grace!"

"Who then?"

"Geesh, you aren't exactly bright are you Alyss? Look, just don't worry about it okay? I need to call Horace right now and I'll speak to you later on okay?"

"Okay, but you better call me! Bye!" Alyss and Jenny then both hung up and Jenny quickly dialled in another number onto her phone.

"Hello Jenny. What do you want now?" Before Jenny could say anything, Horace interrupted. "I have you on caller ID. Now what is it?"

Jenny just grinned. Typical Horace. "Look, I have questions and I want them answered immediately young man!"

"Jenny, look. I already told you-."

"Just hear me out okay? Last year you were dating a girl. You had dated her for about two weeks but then you told me you had broken up with her because you two were just too different in too many ways. When you told me this, it was also around the same time Evanlyn had found out that Dan had cheated on her with Renee. It also said on that Renee was supposably feeling guilty about something, but that story wasn't pursued since it was just a rumour. You also never told me the girl's name of who you were dating. So I want a straight and honest answer here Horace. Did Renee Murphy cheat on you with Dan Kingston?"

Whoa, so much of the drama! I like this storyline quite a lot (: But heres the thing, should I get Horace to say yes, proving Jenny was right. Or should he say no, leaving some other reason why he hates Renee which will be very hard to come up with!! (Just thought you should know that.) So what do you guys think? Oh by the way, anyone ever read The Da Vinci Code? Might I say that, even though I am Catholic and I support the Catholic Church and all, wow!! That was one hell of a good book! The theories were just oh so cool! Anyway, please review! I would really appreciate your feedback! Bye for now!


End file.
